creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crab
Hello Kids, I'm sure glad you returned to my CASTLE for my TWENTY-FIRST ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE heh-heh! Ever take a SLAYCATION TO THE BEACH? Well, this is the perfect MORSEL OF MAYHEM AND MADNESS for you then. It's about a family and a friend, who go to the beach for rest, but instead find REVOLTING-RELAXATION. It was in August, 1946, when a young couple and a little girl and boy, were standing up, on the deck of a beach-house down, in South Carolina one evening. "Isn't this wonderful kids?" the man asked the children. "Yeah Dad, it is" they agreed with him. "Oh my goodness Frank, Hawaii is much more exciting, beautiful and luxurious than this beach! You and your stupid plans for vacations!" the woman said to the man. "Mom, can we go swimming with Dad tomorrow please?" the children asked the lady. "Absolutely not Douglas and Sandra!" she replied. "Darn it" they said and went inside. "Ah, come on Mildred, please don't ruin the children's fun" Frank told the woman. "Those brats of ours need to learn more discipline Frank dear in my opinion" Mildred answered. She walked into the beach-house. Frank frowned, looking out, at the tide go out. The next morning, Frank, Douglas and Sandra ran out to the beach together, laughing. "Stay close to shore, Sandra please dear" Frank told her. "Yes Dad!" she agreed. "Try to find as many seashells as you both can" Frank said to Sandra and Douglas. "Okay Dad" the kids said aand walked along the shoreline, with buckets in hand. The sky was gloomy and overcast, making it darker out. The children found some small seashells on in the wet-sand, putting them in their pails. Then, as Frank walked with them, he noticed something crawl up, out of a large hole in the sand. The thing resembled a giant-sized crab, was glowing-white, had an eye-stalk, with two vertical-sockets at the one end of it, containing pure-black eyes, with white-glowing pupils. The crab-like creature also had: a long, sharp-nose and a large-mouth of blackened-fangs, razor-sharp. Frank's eyes widened in horror, as he gasped out a frightened-scream. The monster growled in a deep-tone, causing Frank to grab his children's hands and flee. Back in the beach-house a few minutes later, Mildred came out of the kitchen, hearing Sandra and Douglas laughing in the front room. "Silence Sandra! Quiet Douglas! Pipe down both of you right now!!" Mildred yelled at them, hitting them in the behinds, with a metal-spoon. "Ow, Mom!!!" they shouted in pain, sitting down on the sofa. Frank walked in from upstairs. "Mom hit both of us with a metal-spoon Dad!" Sandra cried. "Oh, Mildred, how could you?" Frank asked his wife, shocked. "They should be quiet Frank. This is a vacation, not a laugh party!" Mildred replied, yelling. She stormed angrily back into the kitchen. Frank hugged his son and daughter. "I am sorry Mommy hit and hollered at you Children" he told Douglas and Sandra, comforting them. Then, he looked up, grinning, getting an idea. That night, Frank came downstairs, finding Mildred sitting in the front room, reading a book. "Honey, come outside here please. I would like to talk with you" he said. "What is it Frank?" she asked him, getting up from the couch. She followed Frank outside. "Take a walk with me down, on the beach dear" he said. She made it to the beach with him. "I am tired Frank what is it?" Mildred complained. "See what's in that big hole over there?" Frank asked her, pointing to the one, where the monster came from earlier. "Yes so?" Mildred exclaimed. "Just look down, into it" he replied. "Oh, Frank, you are just as stupid as our dumb kids" Mildred yelled. "You have beat our poor children for the final and last time Mildred!!" Frank shouted in reply. "What are you talking ab-" Mildred was asking him, when just then, the monster-crab interrupted her, growling from behind her. She turned around, seeing the giant thing, with its fangs gnashing together. Mildred screamed, trying to run, but was tripped by Frank. The beast went for her, driving its thick, crab-like claws into her back. She screamed in massive-pain, as the creature gnawed on her hair, ripping it, with its massive-fangs of black, dripping with sand and water. Frank watched the monster chew into her face, as she screamed louder. He gasped, looking off, into the ocean. Frank glanced back, seeing Mildred's face was now the face of a skull, her being dead. The crab-like monster growled lowly, tearing at her dress and flesh, dragging and pulling the corpse downward, into the hole with it. Frank finally screamed, taking off to the beach-house. Heh-Heh, well, Frank and his children thought Mildred was being quite the CRAB, until Frank fed her to a MONSTER ONE. That monster can make Ol' Mildred into quite a SAND-WICH on the HORRORLINE of the beach kiddies ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, I'll SEA you all next time!